Rises With The Sun
by swiftietwihardtribute
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Souls from another planet came over. They've taken over about half the planet now. Edward comes back to see if Bella is still human but finds an empty house. He is determined to find her, and to take her back. But with one worry, is it too late? RATED T BECAUSE I'M PARANOID
1. Seeking Comfort

**Okay, so this is a short chapter, I just want to see what you guys think about the story. Summery below.**

**Summery: After Edward left in New Moon, Souls from another planet came over. They've taken over about half the planet now. Edward comes back to see if Bella is still human but finds an empty house. He is determined to find her, and to take her back. But with one worry, is it too late?**

**Bella POV**

One last kiss on the head and he was gone. Everything went black.

I was later awoken by 2 people in white.

"Are you okay, honey?" the female said. "Why don't you come with us."

Being in my most vulnerable state, I went with them. I didn't know that I would regret it later.

6 MONTHS LATER (New soul POV)

"How have you been doing, Rises with the Sun?" My comforter asked me.

"Okay, I guess," I answered. "And you can call me Sunny." She nodded.

"Sunny," she said. "I know there's more than that. What is wrong?"

That got me. "Well, it's those memories, from so long ago, she was heartbroken when the Seekers found her, so a little bit of that would be left with me."

"Would it help if when we found the man, we would bring him to you?" She asked.

Doubt that, Bella said with a smirk. It startled me. She hadn't talked in a few days, I thought she might have left. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. They aren't going to get him.

How can you be so sure? I asked her. She was suddenly silent, as if she didn't want to give something away.

"Maybe," I answered the comforter, Olivia, getting back into reality. "It might make her upset, to see him like that." I saw the horror on her face and knew I shouldn't have sad that.

"She- she- you can- she's still there?" She asked in horror.

"Yes," I answered looking down with a blush. Something I'd inherited from this host.

"Sunny," she said, alarmed. "We need to get you out. We will find you a new host."

"No!" I yelled, startling her. I shouldn't have done that either. I wanted to find more about... him. The heart breaker. She hadn't given me a name for him. "I mean," I started to cover for myself. "I'm no skipper, and I wouldn't want a host to go to waste."

She nodded, looking a little supsicious. "Well, you have to promise to tell me if something bad happens. If she ever takes over, even in the slightest, it's dangerous."

I nodded to her and she looked relieved. "Okay," she said. "We are done for now, you can go."

I got up, ready to go back to my practically empty apartment.

**Well, what do you think? Should I go on with the story? You get a cookie if you review. I feel like I'm forgetting something... OH YEAH! ****_I Don't own the Twilight series or The Host._**


	2. We're Going To Find Her

**Just wanted to say, if this story is any like your story or any one that you've read, I DID NOT copy you. It might be similar, but I came up with the plot on my own. Please don't report me! I haven't even read your story.**

**I'm going to get SM to adopt me and then in her will it will say, "Give Maggie the Twilight Series and The Host." A girl can dream. Until then:**

**_I do not own the Twilight Series or The_****_Host_**

**Sunny POV**

I've had enough of this girl being in my head. I decided that if she was in a different place, she might be a little less aware, less used to the world.

Just that day came a letter from the host's mother, Renee, she was not human, and was asking me to come and stay with her, in Florida. How convenient. Charlie had his own partner now, so I wasn't worried about leaving him alone.

I had just finished packing for Florida. I was excited to see Renee, (she had taken her host's name, like my dad) as I had only seen her once before, when I was first inserted. Florida was sunny, unlike this place. I had only seen the sun once or twice, and was happy to learn new things.

As I boarded the plane, I was worried. How many humans would be there. I had always been afraid of the creatures. They were violent, someone could get hurt. Well, Renee and her partner, Phil, had lasted this long there, I could too.

I hoped I would get to be a Healer there, as I was in my short few months here. I decided to talk to my mother, to ask her about it.

"Sunny," she said as when I asked her over the phone. "Don't worry, I've already talked the head healer here, and she said they would love to have you."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome sweety. I have to go now. Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too," I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Ready to see what was in store for me.

**Edward POV**

I was ready to go back. Leaving her was something I regreted from the moment I left. I couldn't stand not being with her. Especially after the invasion, spending my life wondering if she was still Bella was driving me insane. I have to see her.

The house was just like we left it, but I heard no heartbeats or breathing inside. "Stay calm," I said to myself, they could just be out of the house.

Alice came with me for this. She wanted to see her old friend. She knocked on the door. No answer.

Alice picked the lock and stepped inside, beckoning me to follow. The furniture was in the exact same place, but it was dirty, as if abandoned. I checked Bella's room. It was the same. I started to panic.

"Are you sure you can't see her, Alice?" I asked.

"Edward," she told me with a pained expression. "I can only see people and things that I've experianced, vampires and humans, so, I can't see the souls."

I stared at her. I had saw this coming, but still hoped it wouldn't be true. My beautiful Bella, well, wasn't Bella anymore. She was a parasite.

I couldn't hate her. I wouldn't be able to kill her, I was sure of that. What I wanted was to get her back. I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Carlisle," I snarled when he picked up.

"Edward what's wrong?" He responded worriedly. "Did you fi-"

"No." I interupted. "She's a parasite now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, son."

"That's why I'm calling," I told him. "Is there anyway to bring her back?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off. "We could try, but it might injure her severly." That took me back. It was a risk, an extremely selfish risk, that I was willing to take. I needed her.

"Do you know where she is?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I told him.

"Well you should find her first, come back to Alaska, we can start from there."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Goodbye, son." I hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. Her scent was still there, making me wonder how long she had been gone. Alice grabbed my arm.

"C'mon," she said. "The quicker we start looking the quicker we find her." I shot right up, and was in the car in a second with Alice close behind me.

"Let's go then," she said with a smile.


End file.
